Many printers are required to print data within a specified set of margins. In these devices, multiple systems may work together to ensure that a printed page matches the data and specifications. Exact matches to the specification may be imperfect. Individual systems within the printer may be tuned or calibrated to improve the printer's ability to precisely match print specifications. Still, variations may occur when printing.